Believe
by ohnohatter
Summary: They had had so many down points that at one point, the downs out numbered the ups. And the fact that she had not given up him, on them, still surprised him. She was so passionate about them, so sure when he had nothing but doubts weighing his mind :Trory


**Disclaimer: **The only thing I currently own is... well, nothing, lol.

**A/N: **Just to make this clear, this is a one-shot, there will _**not**_ be another chapter!

**Dedication to: **Meg, Kellie, Sarah, Ali and all the other girls over at fan forum because without them, this never would have been wrote. Not to mention you girls are some of the best there is out there. And the fact I love you all and you can make me laugh no matter what mood I'm in.

Over at fan forum, we're celebrating 10 threads of Rory and Tristan... this is my part it in it, I hope you all enjoy!

- - -  
**Believe  
**- - -

He was used to running.

Commitment was a guarantee that he would eventually bolt.

No matter how much he loved the person he was with, the idea of settling down scared the crap out of him.

Even when he did think of settling down with someone, he would get this gut feeling that something was… off. That something wasn't right…

He remembers one time he broke the news to his parents about one of the girls he broke it off with, they just looked at him with such pity that he didn't see them for almost eight months, afraid they were going to try and talk him into something he didn't want to do.

**Lost.**

He had been. All his relationships were failing, his career wasn't heading in the direction he hoped for and all his friends were moving beyond him, getting married, having kids, settling down.

Like he was supposed to be.

He had been used to believing in himself. Used to having the confidence that when a relationship didn't work out, that there was someone out there for him, he just hadn't met her yet. But over the years, after so many failures, his hope, his confidence started to fail him.

He didn't realize until he was with her that he had been searching for something, someone, to fill the void, to fill the aching emptiness he walked around with.

With his siblings moving along with his friends, down that path that seemed to mock him, he felt distant, as if he didn't belong anywhere, a nomad to be ever lost in that looming depression that seemed to hover over him.

**Fears.**

That the mistakes he made in a foolish judgment would come back to haunt him.

That once he did find that someone who he would want to marry would see something in him that made her run the other way. All these little fears that wormed their way into his mind and tricked him into believing them.

For the longest time, he believed that. That no one would ever love him the way he might love his partner. Or that he would never have what his sisters and brothers had. That he was to be ever searching for a light that never existed. As cliché as it was, he had came to the conclusion that he was to be ever searching for someone who would never exist in his life, that it was meant for him to be alone. Forever and always.

Sure he had serious girlfriends but something would always hold him back from the next step... something never seemed _right. _God, he didn't even know _how _to describe it but it was like being in-love with your best friend and your said best friend was in-love with someone else, no matter how much you struggled with it, you were always happy in their presence but the moment the person that had _his _heart was around, it was a constant reminder that they would never love you like you loved them.

He knew his siblings had been worried about him, just wanting _him _to have what they _have. _He loved being around his siblings but it was hard for him at the same time because watching them interact with their spouse reminded him of the dull aching that engulfed him.

**Alone.**

It was a word he was accustomed to. No matter how much he loved his family, they were all _different _from him because they had met that person who could make their eyes shine as bright as the moon. And no matter how much they tried to make him feel better, there was still a gap there. A gap because as much as they all tried, he was different from them. And nothing could make that difference go away.

Well, almost nothing. She was everything to him and owned her so much more than he could give. She had brought out the side of him he had not realized existed. He looked forward to getting up in the morning, his lunch break and coming home, knowing that she would be there – just knowing she would be there tugged a smile to his lips.

And he knew she would be there. He never had to wonder, she always did what she said, if she had any doubts of disappointing him by not showing up when she said she would, she didn't dare say a thing about it.

She cared too. Sure she had her own way of life but she didn't freak out on him if he didn't always care for the thing's she did. The real plus was she knew. Knew when he had a bad day without him speaking. Knew when he just needs to throw caution into the wind and do something to de-stress from work. Knew when he just needed to know she was there. She just _knew._

He would always be amazed when he would walk in from a bad day at work as she just coming up to him and giving him a big hug. They didn't _need _to say anything; there bodies just knew the words the other wanted to express.

God, he didn't think he could be this happy.

See, if anything he has stated before still made you question, since she walked back into his life, he's had a hard time concentrating. On anything. Including work – that had never been a problem for him before her.

Now, if you're all wonder who "she" is. Well, that's easy too.

Mary.

Who would have thunk that after all the shit he put her through in high school, she would look at him any different? Well, he could tell you, for a fact, she did.

Her eyes always mirrored his own. The depth of them ever so deep, they have this pull on you and trying to move away from is one of the hardest things to go because it's so easy to get lost them, to let them pull you and he could always get lost in her eyes. The emotion flowing through her iris was undeniable and sometimes still surprised even him.

He often found himself staring at her memorizing her beauty is if she was a manifestation and would disappear before him. The way her eyes shone at the simplest things. The way she watched movies, almost as if she was the character her self, living through each scene and riding every emotional ride. The way she could eat as much as he could and still keep her figure.

She was like a piece of art. She was beautiful but she didn't acknowledge it as others would, she didn't use it to get what she wanted. If others stopped, stunned by her eloquence, she questioned why, never knowing how much she affected people by her mere presence. One would want to treat her as if she was fragile, like she would break into nothingness if handled the wrong way. Which, might be true but if treated someone fragile through whole life, how would you know their true potential?

The fact that they were this far into the relationship was mind boggling, at least. They had had so many down points that at one point, the downs out numbered the ups. And the fact that she had not given up him, on _them, _still surprised him. She was so passionate about them, so sure when he had nothing but doubts weighing his mind.

He wondered what he did so right to be blessed with Mary.

Often he would laugh at the fact that he had given her a biblical nick-name and considered himself to be blessed with her in his life.

He remembers once hearing her once telling him it was all a matter of believing. That all he had to do was have faith.

And faith, he had.

So, as he gazed at her as she walks gracefully down the aisle, he believed.

That they would to be together.

Till death do they part.

Forever and always.

Truly.

He finally believes.

_Run, run running, I was running scared  
Always looking for a place to leave  
Couldn't seem to find where I belonged  
Til she took my hand_

_We can make this work out, baby  
I know it's true  
I picture myself getting old with you  
And I think I got it right this time  
Oh, yeah_

_All of my life I've been looking for someone  
Who believes in love the way I do  
Know I made several big mistakes  
But girl I promise you_

_We can make this work out, baby  
I know that it's true  
I picture myself getting old with you  
And I think I got it right this time_

_True believers always find each other and here we are  
Always knew that you were out there just waiting on me  
For me to find my way, find my way to your heart  
Oh, yeah_

_We can make it work out, baby  
I know it's true  
Can picture myself getting old with you  
And I think I got it right this time_


End file.
